The Girl With A Secret
by Youngbones5887
Summary: Youngbones is captured and faced with an old enemy. Will she be able to keep her secret quiet? or will her secret come out and ultimately betray her? This is my first story so please be nice! Rated T because I'm overly cautious LOL Disclaimer I only own youngbones! I do not own brave gladiators or Pirates of the Caribbean


The Girl with a Secret

By Taylor Adkins

Dear Brave Gladiators,

I don't have much time and I can't fully explain what is happening except that Lord Beckett has kidnapped me. I have few regrets but this is one of them. Goodbye.

-Youngbones

"This would be much easier if you just cooperate." A male voice seethes.

"But I have no idea what you mean?" I reply sweetly cocking my head to the side.

"If I can't get the info from you maybe he can." The man whispers lowly.

As if on cue a man came in looking quite bored.

"What do you need Lord Beckett?" The bored man asks.

I searched his face hoping Beckett had made a mistake but he hadn't.

As I sat on the lumpy bundle they call a bed, I thought. I thought about how I could possibly keep going on without breaking down. I hear a door creak open as Norrington, Lord Bannside's "secret weapon", walks in.

"If you just tell me what he wants this will all stop." Norrington pleads.

"No! Are you blind on how your employer works? Even if I do tell you this will _**never **_stop! Your employer has officially waged war on _all _pirates and he as well as his _followers _will get what they deserve!" I yell.

He cringes at my words, and as he opens his mouth to reply, he is stopped by the overpowering booms of cannon fire. Before Norrington had started pleading with me, I had noticed he had not shut the door. I lock eyes with him

"Well go!" He says.

Before I could react, the cannon fire had been redirected towards us. This got me running.

"Wait you'll need these!" he calls out.

I turn to see my belongings in his hands.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask grabbing my things hastily.

"You know why." He answers staring at me with intent.

I shoot him one last confused but grateful look.

I bob and weave through the chaos silently muttering to myself, "This will either work or I will land in freezing water."

I stop to take a deep breath. I smell the smoke of the cannons and the salty sea air. I then proceed to run swiftly to the railing, not missing a beat when I jump onto then off the railing, and land with a thud on the deck of the opposite ship.

"Youngbones!" "Bones!" and "Young!" all ring through the air.

"We need to get out of here now!" I yell.

I search the deck for Johnny Stormwalker.

"Bones are you okay?" a voice asks.

I turn to see the very man I am looking for. I hug him.

"Never do that again. I can't lose you." Johnny whispers.

I look into his eyes and see how worried he is.

"Don't worry." I say softly.

"Johnny Sailfury are we in the clear yet?" I ask.

"I think so." He replies with a crack in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Black Orchid Rose and I ask in unison.

"It's just that was far too easy." He says nervously.

"Oh no." I say realizing why it had been so easy.

"Johnny where are we going exactly?" I ask staring at him with cold eyes, hoping I was wrong.

"I… um… I… uh… you see… we need… err… I thought this might be a good time to find the Fountain of Youth." He stammers.

"Great." I say very unenthusiastically.

"There are two men on that ship both with a goal and **we **are it." I say internally groaning.

"There is an inbound ship off the bow Johnny!" Hector shouts.

I whip around to see not just any ship, I see the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow's ship.

"Oh lovely." I remark sarcastically.

Jack Sparrow is a witty and intelligent narcissist with an ego the size of his ship. As the ship comes to our port side, I muster up a smile to hide my obvious disgust.

"Ah isn't my favorite guild the Brave Gladiators." Jack says grinning.

"What do you want Jack?" Black Orchid Rose asks sharply.

"Who says I want something maybe I just want to talk." Jack defends himself.

"Well if that's the case, Johnny let's go." I say smirking.

As we all turn Jack yells "Fine! I want to team up!"

"Oh" I say as my eyes light up in mock surprise.

"The great Jack Sparrow wants to team up?" I mock shooting him a quizzical look.

He was not amused by this.

"What's the catch Jack?" Johnny Sailfury asks.

"Oh nothing… well Bladerage is following us and might know what I… we are after." He says with hopeful eyes.

"Johnny we can't afford that risk." I say.

"Well it's not your call now is it?" he snaps.

I look at him resentfully. As I start to walk forward to get in his face, an arm snakes around my waist.

"Oh no you don't." Johnny Stormwalker says picking me up.

I squirm trying to get away but stop. I see a fleet of ships coming from all directions. Jack and Johnny had started arguing on terms so they could not see the imminent danger.

"Girls you're both pretty but we have other pressing issues." I say running to the wheel to get us out of here.

"Jack you should do the same!" I yell quickly in his direction.

"Get a move on!" I shout as I take in our surroundings.

"Bones what are you doing?" Warrior shouts.

"Getting us away!" I respond.

They were closing in and we cannot move due to Jack's ship blocking us. I look around fretfully seeing no way out. I do see an unmarked ship coming toward us but think nothing of it

"Bones what do we do?" Johnny Sailfury asks.

"Oh! Now it's my call? Well maybe if you hadn't started bickering with Jack I _could _do something but I can't because Jack is blocking and we are surrounded by EITC, oh and not to mention Bladerage is coming too!" I snap bitterly.

Everyone on board starts freaking out. Finally an idea came to me. I hop down to the main deck.

"JACK!" I yell.

"Jack locked himself in his cabin." Lizzie says.

"Lizzie? Why are you with Jack?" I ask dumbfounded.

"It's where I have been all along." She answers simply.

"Oh well never mind that we need to get out of here." I say with a frightened voice.

She took one look and knew instantly what I was planning.

"You're as crazy as Jack!" She laughs.

I turn quickly taking in the surroundings. The ships were closing in but soon only two ships were advancing. My eyes light up with eagerness. I look to my left, seeing Lizzie moving behind us slowly.

"MAN THE CANNONS!" I yell.

"What side?" Jer asks.

"Both." I reply.

The two advancing ships come up beside the Black Pearl, who provided much damage. Slowly the two ships come up beside us. As I start to say "fire" Bladerage's ship falls back and Lord Beckett's starts to board our ship. I quickly move to the deck to stand proudly with the guild and face whatever was going to happen. As Lord Beckett walks toward us with his smug look, Johnny Stormwalker tries to pull me back as I make my way forward.

"Bones!" he hisses with worry.

I simply wave him off.

"Ah. We meet again. This is quite pathetic." Beckett says with arrogance dripping from his voice.

"You would know Beckett" I reply matching his tone.

"Just surrender and I will call of Bladerage" Beckett says suddenly.

"Sorry I don't bargain." I reply in a cold voice.

I step forward only to find a sword dangerously close to my neck. I silently draw my sword noticing we were surrounded. Before I knew it Beckett had retreated and we were in battle. Norrington corners me and as I prepare for what was to come he puts his sword away.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says softly.

"You really think you're one of them." He says with wonder.

"Because I am." I reply defensively.

"No. No you're not. Taylor you don't belong here. They don't respect you or care enough to come to your aide." He says stepping closer.

I stare at him in horror.

"No _**you **_are wrong." I say pointedly.

"Taylor…" He whispers.

"No. James just leave." I whisper back.

Slowly he and his men retreat. I slowly breathe remembering that I am a Brave Gladiator and always will be. I had not realized how close Johnny was until he asks "Taylor?"

I look at him mortified. I sigh.

"Yes. My real name is Taylor Annemarie… I used to be an aristocrat." I say in defeat.

"Well now that, that is over let's find the Fountain of Youth." Jack says completely oblivious to our cold stares. Johnny Sailfury takes over and we start to sail towards a mysterious island. I avoid everyone's questioning looks as I look out at the horizon.

"Is it true?" a voice next to me asks.

"Yes, Black Orchid Rose it is." I reply solemnly.

She hugs me saying "No one will think any differently of you. If anything they will admire you. I mean how many pirates used to be rich and powerful?"

She lets go and pushes me in Johnny Stormwalker's direction. I chuckle softly getting her hint. I slowly walk over. I softly tap his shoulder and when he turns I give him a small apologetic smile.

"So Ms. Annemarie…" I cut him off

"That is my past. I am Youngbones _**not**_ Taylor Annemarie."

"Fair enough." He laughs.

"So who is Lizzie?" He questions.

"My cousin who went missing the year before I left." I say.

I look out to see Bladerage's ship.

"Oh no!" I whisper.

I see the same look spread through the ship, defeat. We no longer have choice. We will face Bladerage and we _**will **_win. I slowly walk from the beach. I turn suddenly to see Jack behind me.

"If anyone from my family gets hurt you _**will die.**_" I threaten.

"Your family?" He questions.

I nod towards the guild.

"You won't do anything." He challenges.

I narrow my eyes but to turn to find Bladerage.

"This ends now Bladerage!" Black Orchid Rose yells.

"Well it seems you are outnumbered." Bladerage replies smugly.

We all turn around to see he was right. I eye him; he doesn't want a bloody battle.

"One on one Blade. Strictly between us." I say.

"WHAT? NO!" Everyone shouts.

"Sounds good to me." He says giving me a wicked smile.

We slowly circle each other. I finally go for the first strike, which he blocks. Now we were locked in battle. I scream in pain as he caught my arm. This causes me to drop my weapon. I duck and roll away. As I stand up I pull my daggers out, dismissing the pain and lightheadedness.

"You don't give up do you?" He mocks.

"Oh you Brave Gladiators are hopeless!" He says turning his back.

I smirk and run behind him. I kick his sword away and put him on his knees. I place the daggers at his neck.

"Call them off." I say harshly.

"NOW!" I yell.

He signals his men to retreat.

"Finish him off!" Jack yells.

"No. He's your problem now." I tell Jack.

We left Jack standing awestruck and angry on the beach. We ported in Padres del Fuego. I left the ship and went to mine.

"Bones where are you going?" Various voices ask.

"Somebody has to tell the rest of the world about the oncoming war." I answer.


End file.
